Mulu
by GertiePie
Summary: How they met, what happened backstage, and what happened with the show ending. Multi-chap


The beginning of Mulu

Lulu

I ran over to Halston, since she's the only one I know here. I have absolutely no idea how she is so bubbly at these ungodly hours, but I got to meet her at one of the mix-and-matches. Halston waved back and looked around. She pointed at a man, who was pretty tall and was walking around to everyone.

"That's David; he's the one of the producers. The girl with the black hair, her name is Cymphonique, she's playing Kacey. The brown-haired girl with the book is Sam, she's playing Molly. The guys that are goofing around are Chris and Noah; they're playing Kevin and Nelson. The guy with the mini guitar," Halston is saying.

"Ukulele. It's a ukulele, not a mini guitar," I interject.

"Okay, Ukulele. His name is Max, he's playing Zander. Well, that's everyone, you were the last one," She tells me.

"Great. Well, when do we start?" I ask her.

David starts to walk over, so Halston pulls me forward.

"I'm Lulu." I say.

I walk forward and literally crash into someone. 'Great first impression, Lulu,' I say to myself.

"Sorry, I'm kind clumsy. I'm Lulu, by the way." I apologize.

"It's ok. I'm Max," Mystery guy says.

I look up and see Max. I start to blush as I realize I'm staring. He helps me up and I see that the rest of the cast is starting to get together with the producers and each other.

"We should probably go over with everyone else." He says and grabs my hand.

"Well then, off we go," I say, pulling him over to the group.

We get over with everyone else as David begins. "Okay, I want everyone to get to know each other, since we will be spending a lot of time together. Some of you might know each other from other auditions or shows or movies, but try to meet others. I want you guys to meet us in the green room in fifteen minutes; we will give you your scripts there. Go mingle," David shouts, waving the cast away.

"Okay, well I'm Cymphonique. I'll be playing Kacey, and I am super excited to be working on here. Anyone else," She says.

"I guess. Well, my name is Lulu and I am playing Stevie," I say.

It goes around the circle, everyone saying pretty much the same thing.

"Okay, Lulu, Noah, Chris, Halston, Jacob, Max, and Cymphonique. Please come to the green room immediately," The speaker said.

Halston and I raced there; I beat her by a couple seconds. The only other person there was Max; I guess the others were slow. David was there next, so he gave Halston, Max and I our scripts. I realized that I don't come on for a little while, so I watched as everyone else came in. They all started rehearsing, starting at the very beginning.

Kacey-Hey now, hey now. Everyone wanna be popular. Everyone wanna be hot, you know. Here's h- *Andy chomps on carrot* Excuse me, why are you chomping on a carrot while we're trying to perform here.

Andy- Because it's lunch time and this is the lunch my mommy made me.

Kacey-When the most popular group in school is rehearsing, you should have the decency to sit there and eat in silence. Try yogurt *whispers* It's a quiet food. *Puts finger to lips*

Molly- I think people that eat lunch during lunch, are redic.

Grace- Yeah, totes redic.

I guess I zoned out, because when I looked over at Halston, I saw everyone was looking at me

"Oh, right," I say getting to where we are.

Stevie-welcome to Danny Mangoes, would you like to sample our kiwi colatta.

*Kacey squints at Stevie*

Kacey, Molly, Grace- Hello, Loserberry. *Puts hand in L form on forehead*

Stevie- You know my name's Stevie

Unison again-Loserberry. *L form again*

We finished the scene, and Halston ran over to me. "Hey, we're all getting together after here to go bowling, you wanna come." She asks.

"Max will be there too," She whispers. "We all saw you staring at him, you liiiiike him." She starts poking me in the stomach.

"Do not. And now I should really get ready to go. Meet me at my house in thirty," I ask her.

"Yeah, go get ready for ukulele lover-boy. P.S. I heard his favorite color is purple. Just saying." She giggles.

CJ's here. Oh, I heard that Noah's favorite color is green, just saying." I mimic her and wave goodbye.

"Hey CJ, how's Cy," I ask.

"Cy is asleep, and has been since you left. So what do you want to do now," He tells me.

"Ummm, actually, the cast and I are all going bowling, so I just need to stop home and change," I tell him, watching her face droop.

"Looks like my baby sister is flying away and is going to completely forget her favorite brother," CJ jokes.

"Wait, what's your name again? Just kidding, hey do you remember me wearing any purple clothes, not for any particular reason." I joke back.

"Haha, I think that you have a purple shirt, you know the one with the yellow and pink floral designs the one that Aunt Nancy gave you, and don't you have a ring with a purple stone. And, I think that you have a purple headband." He says after a moment.

"Do you think I should go casual, or go dressy. Casual would be some jeans and my purple tie-dye shirt, but dressy would be my purple, pink, and yellow shirt, my vintage yellow shorts, and purple ring," I say, trying to decide.

I decide to mix and match, I chose a dark purple tank and my vintage cutoff jeans with the crocheted pockets. I wore my lucky owl ring and my ring with the purple stone.

I heard the bell ring, and saw Halston peek in the window.

"CJ, Halston's here. Bye, and say bye to Cy for me," I yell to CJ.

"Hey, Halston,cute outfit." I told her.

Sbe was wearing a fitted teal shirt with dark-washed jeans and pale green flowers running up the leg. Her hair was in soft waves, pulled back with some simple clips, her feet were low-wedged boho sandals with tan straps.

"Right back at you. I see you took my advice, I knew that if you did then its proof that someone has a cwush," she sang.

"Oh shut up and lets go, you don't want to be late for Noah, right," I shoot back.

"Where are we going, anyway," I ask.

"Pete's Palace," She replies.

* * *

Time skip

I hopped out of the car and saw everyone else already there. "Hey you guys," Halston yells to them.

They all waved back and we skipped over,"So who's on what team," Chris asks.

"We'll do team captains, Max and Sam," Noah decides.

They flipped a coin, Max has heads and Sam has tails, Heads. "Ummm, Lulu," He says, pointing at me.

"Chris," Sam says.

"Who should we pick," He asks me.

"Halston or Noah," I tell him.

"Halston," He picks.

"Cymphonique," Sam picks.

"Noah," He says, completing our team.

"Jacob," Sam says.

Now, lets get partners for everything else, I'll take Jacob," Sam decides.

"I get Cymphonique," Chis says.

"I'll be with Halston," Noahs smiles at her.

"Guess you and I are partners," He smiles down at me.

"Fine by me," I shrug.

We walk in and stop trying to decide what to start with, "Lazer maze," Max and I say at the same time.

We all walk towards the Lazer maze, we do this as teams, and the first team to hit the least amount of lazers gets to pick what we do next. Sam and Jacob go first, and they hit 4 lazers. Then Halston and Noah go, they hit 2 lazers. Then Max and I go.

"Remember to keep your head up, so you don't hit any lazers with your chin," He tells me.

I nod and we go through with me hitting one and Max hitting one, which means we are tied with Halston and Noah. Then Chris and Cymphonique go, hitting 7 lazers. Which means Halston, Max, Noah, and I all get to pick. Max , Noah, and I all wan to eat, and Halston want to skate, I guess they have a skating rink here. Majority rules and we eat.

**Sorry if I absolutely murdered the characters, I went off of twitter, instagram, interviews, and keeks. Not that great**


End file.
